criticalrolefandomcom-20200215-history
Mollymauk Tealeaf
| Appearances = | Last = | Count = 8 | AppID = Mollymauk | Pre-StreamApp = false | SpecialsApp = false | C9App = true | Name = Mollymauk Tealeaf | AKA = Molly | CreatureType = Humanoid | Race = Tiefling Variant: Devil's Tongue | Class = Blood Hunter (Order of the Ghostslayer) | Age = | Alignment = | Languages = Common; Infernal | Status = Alive | DeathReason = | DeathEp = | Place = Trostenwald, Wildemount | Family = | Connections = Carnival of Curiosities Yasha Mighty Nein (party member) | Profession = Fortune-Teller | StatsRef = | Level = 3 | HP = 33 | AC = 15 | DC = 10 | Str = 10 | Dex = 17 | Con = 14 | Int = 11 | Wis = 16 | Cha = 11 | Fanart = }}Mollymauk Tealeaf is a tiefling blood hunter. He is played by Taliesin Jaffe. Description Appearance Molly is a lavender tiefling with red eyes. His curled horns are pierced and extremely ostentatious, with little gems and baubles. He has a peacock tattoo that seems to be running up the side of his face, as well as a serpent tattoo on his right hand. His flamboyant appearance is often commented upon and he wears a bright and colorful robe covered with arcane symbols. Molly has two swords and a pouch that dangles from his hips. He also has many straight, overlapping scars on his neck, upper chest, and arms, presumably from drawing his own blood to activate his swords. Personality Molly is described as a "literal and figurative peacock". He frequently tells extravagant lies with little mind for whether or not his audience believes them. He does not seem visibly affected by insults, as shown by his lack of reaction when the old man in Ye Olde Mudhole called him a devil and told him to leave town. Biography Background According to Toya, Molly joined the carnival two years ago. During this time he wasn't talking. Molly claims to have been in the carnival for as "long as he can reasonably remember". Molly's acts as a promoter for the carnival and as a "fortune-teller" within it. His "abilities" in the latter area are the result of the application of cold-reading techniques and sleight of hand, not actual magic. He never developed an act for the show itself. Pre-Stream Chapter 1 Relationships Jester Molly read Jester's fortune for two copper pieces, using a small set of cards. He predicted that there is something bright and adventurous in her future. At the Traveling Carnival of Curiosities, he showed her the moon and shadow cards together and asked if she understood what they meant. Beauregard Molly finds Beau very annoying, to the point of describing her as "awful" to fellow carnival members. Beau, in return, is put off by Molly being rude to her. Mollymauk dislikes monks because of an unspecified event that happened in his past. Yasha Molly and Yasha seem to be well acquainted from working with the Carnival of Curiosities. Molly appears to have met Yasha when she joined the Carnival a few months ago. When asked whether or not Yasha would be coming along with the party, Molly immediately accepted, referring to her as "the Charm." Character Information Quests Notable Items * Pair of "enchanted" Scimitars * Marked "fortune-telling" deck ** "The Silver Dragon" ** "The Anvil" ** "The Serpent" ** "The Eye" ** "The Moon" ** "The Shadow" ** "The Chariot" * Disguise Kit * Pouch, bedazzled with gems, containing incense *Old, rusted, iron helmet that is at least 200 years old Abilities Variant Tiefling Abilities * Darkvision * Devil's Tongue ** Vicious Mockery cantrip ** Charm Person spell (as a 2nd-level spell) * Hellish Resistance Blood Hunter Abilities * Blood Curses ** Blood Curse of the Eyeless * Blood Hunter Order: Order of the Ghostslayer ** Esoteric Rite: Rite of the Dawn * Blood Maledict (1 use) * Crimson Rite (1d4) ** Primal Rite: Rite of the Frozen * Fighting Style: Two-Weapon Fighting * Hunter's Bane Quotations * Mollymauk: Can you hand me your staff so I can watch this? I want to see this limp of yours. Purely for my own entertainment. Beauregard: Are you patronizing me, Mollymauk? Mollymauk: No, I'm hoping that you’re going to patronize us. * "We're carnival people: we all have our issues. You don't wind up here if you don't have some kind of issues." * ‪"Mother always told me to never give away a story for free.‬" * "When in doubt, if something goes wrong, just... nudity. It usually works." * "BECAUSE I'M WEIRD!" ** When asked why he travels with weird people in the circus. Trivia * Molly has implied himself to be a worshiper of Bahamut, the Platinum Dragon (based on what he said to a carnival-goer in ). The veracity of this claim has not yet been proven. * Taliesin Jaffe confirmed that "Mollymauk" is named after Alan "Mollymauk" Musgrave in the 1966 teen comedy film "Lord Love a Duck", which had been directed by Taliesin's grandfather, George Axelrod. * "Tealeaf" is a suggested surname for Halflings in several editions of the Player's Handbook. * "Tea leaf" is also Cockney rhyming slang for "thief". * Molly was the first player character of the second campaign's party to be knocked unconscious in combat. * Taliesin has compared Molly's personality to that of Hunter S. Thompson. Gallery Mollymauk.jpg External Links References Category:Main player characters Category:Performers Category:The Fletching and Moondrop Traveling Carnival of Curiosities Category:Mighty Nein